


Back For You

by onewritergirl47



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Rory Gets Her Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewritergirl47/pseuds/onewritergirl47
Summary: Jess comes back from California to fulfill his promise to Rory.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Kudos: 30





	Back For You

A/N: This is my first Rory/Jess fanfic! 

Jess knew that he had really messed up this time. He knew it the minute that Luke had thrown him out. Who could blame him honestly? They had made a deal. He could stay in Stars Hollow as long he graduated from high school. That deal went out the window the minute he started ditching. All the time he should have been in school, he was pulling doubles at Walmart. If he was being honest with himself, he had messed up long before that. The worst part was that he had hurt Rory in the process. She was the best part of Stars Hollow. She made him feel like he could be more than he ever thought was possible. She saw so much more in him that anyone else had ever seen. 

He had made countless promises to her only to fall through on them every time. Leaving for California was the worst thing he could have done. He should have stayed and explained everything. Now, he was done running. Rory deserved an apology and explanation. It was barely a week before he called Luke from California. He apologized to Luke and begged him to let him come back to Stars Hollow. Luke made him promise to go back to school and graduate for real this time. 

The minute he set foot in Stars Hollow, he set his plan in motion. He promised her a prom and he was going to give it to her. The whole town was in on it. They had been reluctant at first but jumped at the chance to make Rory happy. Of course, he now owed the whole town favors. Even Lorelai had helped him with the whole thing. Jess didn’t care what it took to get it done. She was worth all of it. 

Now he was standing outside her door in the middle of the night in a tuxedo. He had so much he wanted to say to her. Hopefully, she would not slam the door in his face like he deserved. Gathering all his courage, he raised his hand and knocked lightly. He was soon met with a dazed and confused Rory. 

“Jess? What are you doing here?”

“I came back from California. I need to talk to you.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Rory, please. I’m sorry about everything. Just give me a chance to explain.” Jess pleaded. 

“Okay, come in.”

Jess sighed a breath of relief before entering the Gilmore residence. 

“So, where should we do this?”

“We can do it in there,” Rory replied, gesturing to her room. 

“Okay, sounds good.”

Rory leads the way to her room with Jess not far behind. She opens the door, letting him in. It’s not until the door is shut that Jess decides to speak again. 

“The reason I couldn’t take you to prom is because I was failing out. They wouldn’t let me purchase tickets. I thought I could show up half the time and still pass. Most of the time, I was pulling double shifts at Walmart. I thought I could catch up, but it was too late. I’m sorry I took my anger on you at the party. You didn’t deserve that at all. I should have told you sooner.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was too ashamed. Besides, I know how much school means to you. You’re going to do all these amazing things and do so much. Meanwhile, I wasn’t going to even graduate. I was afraid of letting you down.’

“Is that why you came back? What about California?”

“I went to California because I was running away from my mistakes. I’m done running now. I want to be here in Stars Hollow with you.” 

“So, you didn’t spend any time Jack Kerouacing around?” Rory joked, lightening the mood slightly. 

“There’s not much of that in California,” Jess said, with a grin.

“Did you see your dad? How was it?”

“Awkward as hell, but I think it was needed. I needed to see what I was missing this whole time.”

“What’s with the tux? You planning on being in a James Bond film?”

“Ouch, you wound me Gilmore. No, the tux is because I am taking you to your prom.” 

“Prom ended over a week ago.” 

“Let’s just say I found a way around that,” Jess admits with a smirk. 

Rory insists on changing into something more formal to go with Jess’ tuxedo. She comes out not long after in a blue dress, taking his breath away. This was going to be worth it. 

“Wow.”

“Is it too much?”

“No, not at all.”

“Should we get going?”

“Yes, but you’ll need this,” Jess replies as he hands her a blindfold. 

“What is this for?” Rory questions in response.

“Would you just trust me?”

Ten minutes later, Jess is tugging a blindfolded Rory through the streets of Stars Hollow. The whole time, she’s questioning him about where they are going. He doesn’t let up but admires her persistence. It is one of the things he loves about her. 

“Jess, where are we going?”

“You know, you Gilmores are awfully impatient people.” 

‘If we were in a horror film, this is the part where one of us is brutally attacked and killed.”

“Luckily, we’re not and are about to be at our destination,” Jess quipped, leading her to the Stars Hollow High gymnasium doors. 

Luckily, he had given a twenty to the janitor to leave the door unlocked. He made sure to turn the lights on before turning to her. 

“Okay, here’s your surprise,” he said, removing the blindfold. 

Rory couldn’t help but gasp as she took in the gymnasium. There were twinkly lights hanging everywhere. In the center of it all, was a banner reading: Stars Hollow Prom, A Starry Night. Crescent moons hung from the ceiling and stars littered throughout the whole gym. 

“It’s not too cheesy, is it?”

“How on earth did you do all this?”

“Let’s just say I owe the town a ton of favors. They were in once I told them it was for you. Hell, I even got your mom to help me. She helped me decorate.” 

“My mom knew about this?”

“She offered to help in exchange for me doing handiwork around the house and Inn.”

“I can’t believe you did all of this,” Rory said. 

“I promised you a prom and here it is,” Jess replied as he pulled a remote out. 

“What’s that?”

“Oh Gilmore, what is prom without music?”

Within seconds, a slow song fills the room through the gym speakers.

“May I have this dance milady?”

“Mariano, I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
